Scary stories
Into This is a page where I will write scary, sad and disturbing stories. Seven Wolfs. A Boy named Jordan, every weekend he went to stay the weekend at his grandpa's house to help at the farm. Since that grandma died a few months ago he also helpt his grandpa to deliver milk to the supermarket late in the evening. One day Jordan decided to stay 2 weeks at his grandpa's farm because he had spring break and he needed some extra money to go to the Miami. So he helpt his grandpa at his farm. One day he started to hang out with a girl he likes, her name is Lauren. She works at the supermarket where Jordan delivers the milk. One evening he was delivering milk and walked back to the farm and he saw seven wolfs walking on the field next the his grandpa's farm. But he was to tired and didn't stay to look where they were going. The next day he had a day off so he was going to hang out with Lauren at the supermarket, they had a fun day. In the evening he was staring out of his bedroom window, day dreaming about Lauren when he heard a loud cry and saw there were seven wolfs sitting in a circle crying in the field. The next day before delivering the milk Jordan went to the place where the wolf were and saw a beautifull necklance laying on the ground with a wolf teeth on it. He took and went back to the farm and delivered the milk to the supermarket and had a little talk with Lauren. He went back to the farm and looked out of the window and saw the seven wolfs again, but this time they were snffing around the field. Like they were searching something. He just tought that it was normal so he went asleep. But this night he had nightmares He dreamed that the house was on fire and that he was trapped inside. Every time he went back the sleep the nightmare started overagain. The next day he had a day off and went out with Lauren. He gave her the necklance he found and said: 'this is as beautifull just like you, that is why I give it to you'. After a long day Jordan went back to the farm and saw that there were no more wolfs in the field. When he arrived at the farm he went direcly to bed. He started to have a strange dream. He saw a girl who said to him: 'They saved me, it burned down and they saved me.' Jordan asked in the dream: 'Who saved you. what burned down?' Than the girl in the dream showed the necklance that he found. Jordan's Grandpa woke Jordan up and told him there was a fire in town, Jordan and his Grandpa went to town and see if they could help. And then it was that he realize that it was Lauren's house and he ran to the firemen and asked if someone is inside. The fireman said, 'not so far we know'. When the fireman were done with fire extinguishing he went inside and found the necklance and a note which says: 'Dear Jordan, They saved me, it will burn down, I will never forget you. Love Lauren' Jordanl went home crying and left teh necklance behind. And wrote letter: Dear Lauren, If you are still alive and find this letter, I hope you're okay, I never told you how I feel about you, I love you and I will always do that. Love Jordan' Jordan went to the place where he found the necklance . That same evening he looked out of the window and he saw the eight wolfs in the field. The next day he went to the place where he droped the letter and saw it was gone and looked happy to the sky... The forest of dead.. This is based of a real forest, I changed the name of the forest and the story isn't based on a real forest. Category:The Stories of Unknown